


How to live without your moonlight

by LorenStar



Category: Love Death & Robots (Cartoon), Love Death & Robots: Shape-Shifters
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post - Shapeshifters, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenStar/pseuds/LorenStar
Summary: Just a short story on how Decker is handling his moonlight being gone.





	How to live without your moonlight

How can someone live after all they hold dear is gone? That was the question Decker asked himself every waken hour since Sobieski was killed off in combat by the enemy weres. 

After all these months he still dreamed of Sobieski's shredded face after the attack.

"Why didn't I go with you, my moonlight?" he whispered. He still blamed himself for what had happened. 

Had he been there he might have been able to protect Sobieski. He might have been able to protect his mate. He might have been able to protect the love of his life.

Decker would never know for sure. All he could do was wonder until his dying breath. 

Wondering through the woods he continued. It had been his decision about two months ago, to move to the woods where he and Sobieski had first turned together. At the time they were sixteen and innocent. Unaware of the evils this world hosted.

It was a night black as pitch. No moon was out tonight. Like Decker's life, the night sky had no moonlight to illuminate it. At least there were the stars in the night's sky, Decker had nothing else in his life.

Decker's family had disowned him as soon he announced that Sobieski was his mate. From the age of seventeen, it was only the two of them to take care of each other. Their own pack. No alpha, no omega. Just Decker and Sobieski, mates for life. 

What a bitter moment when that life came to an end.

A chilly breeze made the leaves atop the tree sing with it, though Decker paid no mind to the song they were singing. No sound was sweeter than his moonlight's voice. 

"Had I gone with you to that hill you'd still be the shining light in my life..." Tears started to flow down his face. "My moonlight, I miss you so much." A sob came out of his throat.

Decker missed everything about his mate.

He missed his smile; his hugs; his kisses; his smell; even his idiotic jokes. There was not a single thing Decker did not miss.  

Grabbing Sobieski's dog tags as if drawing power from them he recomposed himself and kept moving along the forest.

Everywhere he looked he either saw the two weres he had killed in war or he saw the shredded face of the were the two of them had killed.  

Seeing the two of them always enraged Decker to the point he started to change, not being able to control the wolf inside.

His bare feet clenched and he felt the leaves and sticks on his skin. He felt his whole body growing in height and width and the fur protruding.  

Soon enough his clothes were torn apart and there was no more human Decker only the beast that resided inside him.

Nowadays Decker did not know _who_ was more Decker, if his human form or if the beast. 

Letting a painful howl out to the moonless sky the man-wolf started to run aimlessly. Looking for something to kill. Looking for something to soothe his rage and to help him forget the pain he was in, though it would never work like that.

Many things made the pain grow stronger, time apart from his mate more than anything.

One thing only made the pain go away. Losing his humanity.

After one more howl, he let the beast take full control. Maybe one night Decker would let the beast run free until his dying breath.

Only then would the pain go away forever.

Only then would he know how to live a life without moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my first published works. Please do give me some feedback! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
